Entwining
by KitteyMeow3
Summary: A collection of short stories about the friendship and romance of Senri Shiki and Rima Touya, Updated weekly :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ah I love ShiMa :3 However we must discuss the utter ****HORROR**** that was the conclusion to Vampire Knight (seriously? that's what we get for putting up with Yuki for, what, 92 chapters?) But anyway these are just some wee drabbles about Rima and Shiki, some about friendship some about luuuuurve ;D So they'll just be updated when I finish a chapter of New Girl k? k.**

* * *

**Story 1- (Friendship/Slight hurt) ((teeny tiny bit of swearing))**

**Rima's POV- Cookies!**

_Where on earth is Senri? _

I have walked the halls of the night dorm for about half an hour, checked all the rooms twice, and still no sign of the mahogany haired boy. _Honestly,_ I need eyes on the back of my head, one minute he's there beside you eating pocky, and the next he's disappeared! Or maybe I should just get a collar and a leash...

I seem to have a motherly instinct over him, it's been like that since we were little children. We didn't know Kaname or Aidou or anyone. Well, Senri vaguely knew Kaname because they are cousins, and of course I had heard of him, but we had never met. It was just us together, without anyone else. I was always a very blunt child, always telling people what was wrong with them and how stupid and annoying they were, and then there was Senri, who was just this small, introverted child. And over time I took him in, cared for him and soon enough, he became my twin, in fact, by the time we were twelve people actually thought we had some sort of telepathy, and honestly, sometimes I think we do.

I decide to check the pantry once more, and sure enough there he is, rustling about the place trying to find food (probably sweets) I sigh, he turns around and spots me. His pale eyes flash like he's a deer caught in headlights. _caught you at it._

I shake my head at him, "Floor shelf in the corner, Hanabusa keeps a jar of cookies" I mumble, pointing in the direction, he doesn't bother replying, just goes toward the jar, picks it up and opens it.

"Seriously? you ditched me for... cookies?" I say huffily, hands on hips, he is honestly unbelievable. "Well I was hungry" He said innocently, nibbling on a cookie, "You JUST had a whole packet of pocky!" I protest, my eyes widening, never in my life have I met such a glutton. He chuckles and offers me one, which I refuse, "You can't model if you get fat you know!" I say, poking him in the stomach, he jerks back suddenly, and drops the cookies, smashing on the floor.

_nice one._

"Well done clumsy!" I nag, bending down and picking up crumbs of cookie and sharp shards of the glass jar, he bends down silently to help, "sorry sorry, but you shouldn't just poke me like that!" He grumbles angrily. "Why? it's no-OW" I yelp, cutting my hand on a shard of the glass, "Fuck! fuck fuck!" I swear violently, holding my bleeding hand, I look up at Senri and see he isn't even listening anymore, his eyes are gleaming red and fixated on my finger. I grumble as I stick my finger straight into his mouth, he has no self control, honestly you can't take him anywhere in case a little kid cuts themselves because Senri will quite literally fly across the room and deck the poor child, I have no time for his annoying blood lust.

We sit there, surrounded by broken glass. He licks and sucks on my finger until all traces of blood had disappeared. I take my finger back and huffily glare at him, he looks startled, obviously he thinks I'm cool with him just ditching me to go on a glorious hunt for cookies.

"Your such a kid Senri, will I have to look after you for the rest of my life?" I say, which catches him off guard, "You look after me?" He says startled. _Oh dear god he pushes my buttons_.

"Senri! I've been looking after you all my life!" I say, my voice raising in anger, I stand up, fists clenched. "You are lazy, slobby and you have NO self control!" I yell, I could feel my pale face growing pinker. And his face drained of colour.

"I don't want you babying me all my life Rima. I don't want to be looked after" he whispered looking down at the crumbs of cookies that surrounded us, and suddenly I feel sad, I have never seen Senri look so... sad?But suddenly, he stands up, looking me dead in the eyes, his face still soft and caring.

"I don't want to be a burden to you, I really don't." He mumbled helplessly, and it just made me feel sad, he's like a little puppy, but I know he isn't. I have seen him fight, he's a bloodthirsty vampire and so am I, the difference between us is he has a vulnerable side and he isn't afraid to show it, wheras I can't. My walls will always be up, especially around Senri.

"I don't want you to always have to worry about me, I can take care of myself now because of you, but now I feel.. because of me, you can't even be yourself" He says, pulling me into a warm, comforting hug. A hug so soft and warm that I just sank into him and it was like we became one person, just one heart and one soul.

"It's my turn to take care of you, Rima." Senri whispers into my ear, "I promise you"

* * *

**...good? bad? please I'm tired, so RATE AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT AND yeah I may continue writing these because THEY DESERVE MORE LOVE THAN STUPID BAKA YUKI.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so last night I had a sort of idea for a Rima and Senri story :D so I will be acting upon it but not anytime soon, expect it around October time k? maybe sooner maybe later, depends on how my other story 'new girl' takes to conclude So this story is a lot more angsty and hurty wurty and highlights all the expectations that people have of Senri and whatnot. SO YAY**

* * *

**Genre- Hurt/Romance (mild swearing)  
**

**Senri's POV** (Quick note that Rima and Senri are dating in this story)

Yet another Yuki and Kaname party. _oh boy._

Well this isn't so much a party, it's their wedding day.  
I always thought weddings were supposed to be very very white. But their wedding is very _black. _Black decoration, black flowers and all the guests were asked to wear all black, not a single speck of white was seen.

We were all sitting in the dark room waiting for the ceremony to start, lit only by candles. Everybody was talking, mostly about how beautiful Yuki will look, how handsome Kaname looks, and a few dark looks cast over me.

"This is booring." Rima moaned beside me, I looked over at her, she looked spectacular in my eyes. She had decided to not get changed for the wedding, and was still in her new long black nightie, her coppery hair was around her shoulders and she had also decided against any footwear. She didn't see the point in dressing up for a pointless occasion.

"Why didn't you dress up again?" I asked, brushing a stray hair off her face.  
"It's a pointless occasion. If I had my way I wouldn't be here" She replied, nuzzling into my arm

"Why is it so pointless? they are declaring their love for each other"

"well weddings are fine, but I feel they should just do it more privately with just the people who matter."

"you have a point."

"mm."

Well that's interesting, Rima turned away and looked straight ahead, and before I could say anything the music began and Kaname stepped toward the altar. _here goes the longest hour of my life._  
Yuki walked down the black lacy aisle, wearing a pure white lacy frilly monster meringue dress, and there was a ripple of whispering across the room, _look how gorgeous she is, she's so lovely, wow she is beautiful._

I thought she looked plain stupid. She had a blank expression on her face as she wandered aimlessly toward her future husband, who was smiling this creepy, pedo smile. God he's a creepy kid, I mean, who marries their _sister? _I get it's some sort of tradition, but it is weird, then again I don't have a sister, would I be married to her if I did have one? Then that means I wouldn't be with Rima. _I don't even want to think about a life without Rima._

All through the ceremony, I was uncomfortably aware that there was about three pairs of eyes glaring at me, I didn't know who they were, their presence was unfamiliar to me, but I had a sneaking suspicion that I would be acquainted with them by the end of the night.

* * *

The after party was even blacker than the ceremony if you can believe it, everybody just stood about talking, there was no dancing or speeches or even food. _No food. _Kaname and Yuki just sat on big weird twisty thrones and stared at people, and everyone was just talking about how wonderful they are.  
"Why is it only Yuki is wearing white?" I asked Ichijo, who was taking a break from running around doing errands, "It's because Kaname believes everyone in this room has sinned, including him, so he asked them to wear black while Yuki is pure and innocent, so she wears white." He explained with strained look on his face.

"But didn't she kiss that white-haired guy while she was engaged to Kaname and bring her human friend to an all vampire banquet and marry her sibling?" Rima asked bluntly. She did have a point.

"Well I must say this is the most boring reception I have ever been to" I say, looking around, "If it were my wedding everyone would be happy and dancing"

"I never thought that was your style Shiki!" Ichijo said surprised. He then darted a look at Rima to see what her reaction was to marriage. "What's your ideal ceremony Rima?" he asked, slightly nervously.

"Very small. With just the closest friends, and my parents." She said, her blue eyes scanning the room, looking at everyone. And then she looked up at me, "Though the only other person I'd really want to have at my wedding is you" she said, a flicker of a smile darted across her face for maybe a second and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.  
"You guys are too cute!" Ichijo squealed, his face went slightly pink "I will leave you two, I have to go do a couple of things for Lord Kaname!"

He dashed off, leaving me alone with Rima. She was still looking around the room, focusing in on all the guests. She seemed a bit, _nervous?_

"What's wrong Rima?" I asked her, holding her hand reassuringly, she still looked about. "Something isn't right" she muttered, tightening her grip on my hand, "Something is coming"

"Miss Touya."

The two of us spun around to see three guests who we didn't know glaring at us, well, _glaring at Rima. _One was a female, with long blonde hair, almost reaching the floor, and big brown eyes, similar colouring to Ruka, and then there were two males, one with long black hair and blue eyes, one with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Miss Touya, we honestly thought you would've known better than to choose _this_ man as a partner" The woman said, her eyes looking me up and down, her lip curling in disgust. "I thought Takuma Ichijo would have been a much better suited pairing."

"Well I have been modelling partners with Senri for years now." Rima said slowly, looking the vile woman in the eyes, "And I love him. Therefore I am happy to spend the rest of my life with him"

"That's disgusting!" The brown haired man blurted out, "He is a sick twisted vampire who will end up just like his _father!"_

My _father?_

_oh, so that's what it is about._

"I am nothing like my father" I said bluntly, stepping forward and slightly pushing Rima behind me, " I am not in love with Yuki if that is what you are implying"

"Your father fell in love with Juuri on her wedding night" the other man hissed, "Soon enough you will fall for her and you will leave Rima in the dust."

"Well you know what I think? I think Yuki is a whiny little shit who annoys me to no end. Rima is the one I love and she always will be, now be gone you vile creatures" I said harshly, by this point, everyone in the room was silent, and watching, including Kaname, who was obviously slightly insulted that I called his beloved a little shit.

"Senri Shiki. Please leave, I apologise for my cousins behaviour everyone. He's a bit wound up after his fathers death" Kaname explained grandly to his doting audience, everybody nodding in understanding, but glared in my direction. _I never liked that guy anyway._

"Rima, lets go" I said quickly, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the crowded, and silent room.

* * *

"Senri, you shouldn't be sad." Rima whispered, the moment we got outside, the snow was laying thick now, and I could barely see her through the mist. "I'm not sad, I'm angry" I said, I could feel rage boiling up inside me, I wanted to punch something, _I wanted to punch Kaname._

"They aren't worth getting angry about. They are shallow little people who believe you are your father." She said bluntly, getting her umbrella out from her bag

"There was a time where I was like my father, and I hurt you, I almost killed you" I whispered, trying to control the anger inside me.

"That was him using your body, none of that was you." Rima walked up to me, I could see her face now that it was close up. And she was just the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Marry me Rima" I whisper softly, "let's just walk away from all this, start a new life somewhere else, just us together"

"Yes" She replied, I love that, she didn't hesitate, she didn't need to think. She knew her answer. I pulled her in closer and kissed her softly, she was the only one I needed, I didn't need to have anyone else in my life, all I needed was her and I knew I could be ok.

When we parted, she took my hand in hers, "lets go" I said, smiling, and she returned my smile. And we walked off, into the unknown, just the two of us. And we never looked back.

* * *

**That was a hard one to write! But I think it came out ok, I wanted to make a story that was about how differently people treated Senri and yeah. Anyhow I have an idea for a fanfiction so that is pretty exciting! So we can have a nice long story about Rima and Senri instead of oneshots. YA. So Rate and Review if you want to!  
**


End file.
